The Dark Prince
by Timeless number 1
Summary: AU Lily Evans, secretly going by Lilith Mortimer, is the wife of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Of course, no one but the Death Eaters knows her secret - for all Dumblemore and his allies know, Lily is in Germany, grieving for her late husband, James Potter. Meanwhile, her Slytherin son will stop at nothing to destroy Neville Longbottom, or better known as The Boy Who Lived.


**Summery: AU. Lily Evans, secretly going by Lilith Mortimer, is the wife of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Of course, no one but the Death Eaters knows her secret - for all Dumblemore and his allies know, Lily is in Germany, grieving for her late husband, James Potter. Meanwhile, her Slytherin son will stop at nothing to destroy Neville Longbottom, or better known as The Boy Who Lived.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter.**

Prologue

"Tom, don't." She said for the umpteenth time, tugging on his sleeve childishly.

"My dearest Lilith, it's just a baby for Merlin's sake!" her husband exclaimed, slightly annoyed.

" Exactly! He's just a baby, there is no threat in a one-year-old!" Lily fought back.

"Right now he is not, but he will be. Better eliminate the threat before he becomes one. Lilith, you don't want my downfall, do you?"

"Love, how can you even think of me wanting your downfall! You know that I love you more than life itself! And you know that I'm firmly on the Dark's side. I was merely pointing out that you shouldn't act so blindly on a prophesy and not a full one at that. If you _really_ need for him to be dead, then you should send your men to kill him. What are two aurors and a one-year-old to your Death Eaters?"

"Love, I have to do it myself. That is my last word."

Even though he was the Dark Lord, Lily knew that he wouldn't hurt their son, so his words had no effect on her what so ever; that's why she opened her mouth to protest, but Voldemort cut her off by putting his fingers on her lips.

"Lily, whatever I have to do for you to let me go, I'll do it, just tell me what it is." He said with a pleading look in his eyes. Lily sighed. She understood that she couldn't change her husband's mind, so she tried something else:"Tom, I'm just so worried! I have a terrible feeling about this. Can you at least take a couple of Death Eaters? Just to make me feel better?"

"If it makes you feel better, love." Tom said, sighing and kissing his wife's cheek.

"Yes, it will." said Lily firmly. "Oh and Tom, love... please spare Alice... You know she used to be a good friend of mine..."

"I'll try my best, my Lilith."

"You better" said Lily, playfully, before pulling her husband into a kiss. This time on the lips.

"Goodbye, my beautiful Dark Lady, and remember that I love you more than life itself!" said Tom before turning to a blond woman, who was looking on with amused eyes, holding a one-year-old baby in her arms.

"Hadrian Salazar Riddle-Mortimer," he said, taking the baby from the woman's arms, causing his wife to shake her head. "My only son and heir, goodbye".

And, kissing his heir on the forehead and completely ignoring the blond woman, he gracefully walked off .

"He is _such_ a charmer," said Lily, her gaze lingering at the door her husband went through.

"Yes, my lady," answered the blond woman absentmindedly.

"And _sooo_ dramatic," added the Dark Lady.

" _That_ he is, my lady," said the blond with slight amusement.

"Oh, Narcissa, give Hadrian to me," said Lily as though noticing the woman for the first time.

"As you wish, my lady," said Narcissa, handing the baby over to his mother.

 **oOo**

During her fifth year, Lily Evans found that she was not an Evans, but a Mortimer. It was hard to believe that she was one of the decendents of the great Salazar Slytherin. But what was even more surprising was the person who pointed out that she, most likely, wasn't an Evans. Tom Marvolo Riddle went to Hogwarts to find something or someone - he wouldn't tell, no matter how Lily asked. While everyone thought that the Dark Lord's true features were snakelike, noseless, and unhuman, they were just a mask to scare the people even more. In truth he was classically handsome: he was pale, tall, with high cheek bones and raven hair that came down to his shoulders in waves. The only thing that he truly had which matched his mask were the red, cat-like eyes. He was the one who told Lily to make a potion to find out her true parents' names. And with the help of her best friend, Severus Snape, she complied , finding out Lily's true heritage. After that Tom and Lily started dating secretly. Tom would come to the Forbidden Forest to meet Lily. He gave her a two way mirror, so they could talk whenever they wanted. In her seventh year, Tom proposed to her, and Lily agreed. That was when Voldemort started making their plans for the future. He decided that his fiancé should spy on the Light side for a while. Potter was already brooding after her. She started going out with him, and they 'married' as soon as they finished their magical education. Lily was spending her time with her true husband, while giving James false memories. She was welcomed by the Order, where each member trusted her more then anyone else. But Lily used that to her benefit and passed all information to Voldemort. The Dark Lady tried turning some of the members of the Order of the Phoenix to the Dark side. And she succeeded with Sirius Black, Reumus Lupin, and Peter Petegrew. But James Potter wouldn't even budge. He died when he was trying to stop a Death Eater raid. Lily pretended to be too obsorbed in her grief and moved away, not making any contact or answering any owls. Reumus Lupin moved with her, telling Dumbledore that Lily needed help with her newborn baby, and it was his duty as Harry's father's best friend to help the 'widow' out. So while the Light and neutral sides of the wizarding world thought that Lily 'Potter' and Reumus Lupin were somewhere in Germany, grieving over James Potter, in truth they were in the Riddle Manor, trying to figure out ways to squash the Light.

This bring us to Lily, who was sitting before the fireplace, looking at nothing in particular. She was too worried about her husband to do anything else. She had a very bad feeling about this. Of course she knew that Tom was powerful, that he would easily defeat ten aurors, but something was just _wrong_. She glanced at the clock every minute. She loved Halloween, but she couldn't bring herself to celebrate. Not when her husband was out there fighting two aurors and...a baby? And why was Lily so worried? He even had Lucius and Sirius to help him... Still, she had a bad feeling about this...

 **oOo**

In about two in the morning a panicking Lucius Malfoy ran into the living room, falling onto his knees in front of Lilith's chair.

"My Lady," he said breathlessly. "My Lady... Something unexplainable just happened..."

"What?!" said Lily, trying not to panic." What happened? Where is Tom?!...Explain. ... _Everything._ "

She hissed the last word with such threat, that the Malfoy Lord was afraid that he was going to be Crucio'd.

" My Lady... Well..."

" _Now."_ the Dark Lady said through gritted teeth.

Malfoy took a deep breath before starting his story: "My lady, when we reached the Longbottom's house, we found more than just the family. There were five more members of the Order. But, of course, we easily beat them, while my Lord tried to get to the _boy_. After we were finished I followed my Lord as Black stood outside to check if there were any more of them coming. I came just in time to see my Lord give Alice Longbottom the last chance to step aside, before killing her. Then my Lord turned onto _the boy._ He casted the killing curse... That is when the most unexplainable thing ever happened... The curse flew to the boy's forehead, and rebounced, flying directly to my Lord. It blew off half of the house, but more importantly, when the dust faded, the only things that were left from my lord were his robes and his wand..."

Lily slowly sat down, turning her face so that the Death Eater wouldn't see the tears that were running down her cheeks.

Softly, Lucius continued: "I saw a lightning bolt shaped scar on the boy's forehead, where the curse has been rebounded.

"More aurors apporated in. Black told me to get my Lord's wand and run to tell you the news, my Lady. He was arrested."

He took out his master's wand and passed it to Lily, who was no longer trying to conceal her tears; she examined it, as though it was the most precious thing in the whole world.

"I'm afraid that he's dead, my Lady" whispered Lucius, barely audibly.

" _Crucio!_ " Lily cried out, surprising even herself. She barely tortured anyone, let alone her husband's followers. That was her first time.

She lifted the curse and watched as Lucius tried to stand up.

"You think... You think that Lord Voldemort, the one who accomplished further than any other person to gain immortality," she started quietly, "would be killed by a one-year-old?"

Malfoy was furiously shacking his head.

"No... Tom wouldn't. All we need to do is help him get his body back and raise his son and heir as he wanted to. Get everyone to the throne room. The Light might think that we are defeated, but we could always work it to our advantage..."

With a bow, Lucius Malfoy backed away from the living room to do as his Lady wished. Lily watched him leave as she whispered: "Oh why, oh why did you not listen to me, Tom? Why did you have to hide all of your horcruxes without telling me a single location?"

 **A/N: Other chapters will be longer. I hope. I would like to thank my best friend and beta, KoolKat189, for making this chapter readable. If you are a Disney fan, more importantly a "Frozen" and "Big Hero 6" fan, then check out her stories.**

 **Sooo, any suggestions for this story? Why don't you review? Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
